


Farewell, My Lady

by Violet_Flames



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Chat Noir is a pirate captain and Ladybug is a mermaid, F/M, Fic requested by a friend on tumblr, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 06:04:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11247834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_Flames/pseuds/Violet_Flames
Summary: Chat Noir is the captain of a pirate ship. He is on watch while the rest of his crew is in town when he meets an interesting and beautiful mermaid who has been following his ship in search of a treasure he accidentally stole.





	Farewell, My Lady

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic for Miraculous Ladybug ~ ! My friend Melanshi requested a Pirate AU for Ladynoir on tumblr, and I love pirate AUs and Ladynoir haha. Chat Noir is a pirate captain and a cat human in this. He keeps his true name concealed, and Chat Noir is merely a code name he uses. Ladybug is a mermaid. Enjoy!

Chat Noir sat on the rail of the ship, swinging his legs. The ship swayed back and forth with the waves. His crew had gone into the town to grab a few drinks and make some bargains, but he opted to stay behind and keep watch.

The sea was calm. Above, the sky was clear and free of clouds. A seagull circled in the air, its wings spread, white against the blue. Down below, the sea was a grayish color, and foam spayed as it hit the side of the boat.

There was a splashing noise, and Chat cocked his head, curious by the sound. A fish, perhaps? He waited for a moment, his cat ears flicking, but heard nothing else. Then another sound. This time he stood and drew his sword. He peered down at the waves and among the gray, he caught a flicker of color, something bright red.

Another splash. This time, he felt the droplets hit him. A small hiss rose in his throat, and he glared down at whatever was the source of the sound. Something popped out of the sea, and Chat’s eyes widened as he found himself staring at a woman, her lower half obscured by the waves.

She had black hair tied back in pigtails with red ribbons. Red scales adorned her eyes and ran down her arms. While he could not see her tail, her scales and red seashell bra gave her away as a mermaid. He’d only heard of her kind before, never having seen one in person, and his tail flicked.

“Hello there, little lady.” He smiled and ducked as she sprayed up droplets of water.

“You’re Chat Noir, the captain of this vessel, aren’t you?” He frowned for a split second but then regained his smile.

“That I am. Can I be of assistance?”

“You stole something from me, and I’d like it back.” She crossed her arms over her chest. Chat Noir frowned, his ears twitching.

“Oh? And what was that?”

“My earrings.”

Ah. From her red coloring, he could only guess she meant the red earrings one of his crew had found a few days back. They’d been washed up on the shore of an island, and they looked to be valuable. She must have either lost them or hidden them in the sand only for them to be discovered by his crew. And now she’d followed his ship in the hopes of getting them back. 

The mermaid was glaring at him, and he sighed. He supposed he could be difficult. Force her to give something to him before he gave them back or flat out refuse. But it wasn’t like her earrings were of much value, anyway. And she was rather cute.

“Fine, I’ll give them back. But first, a kiss.” The mermaid’s eyes narrowed, and he held up his hands, a small flush on his cheeks. “I jest. Here, take them.” He rummaged in the pocket of his coat for the earrings when there was a splashing sound and water sprayed up from the ocean. He jumped back as the mermaid appeared, clinging to the the rail. Her red tail dangled over the side of ship, unlike anything he’d ever seen before.

“If it’s a kiss you want, then fine. I will grant it.” She beckoned for him to lean down with one hand, the other still clutching the rail, and placed a kiss on the side of his cheek. He handed the earrings to her, a blush on his face, and she clutched them tightly in her hand before pushing herself off the ship’s side and letting go of the rail, falling back into the sea below with a splash. Her head once again emerged from the waves, and he watched as she fixed them in her ears. She ducked underwater and when she surfaced once again, he saw them dangling from her ears, bright red like her scales. Her blue eyes met his for a brief moment. 

Then, she ducked underwater and with a flick of her tail in what he hoped was a wave meant for him, disappeared from sight. Chat Noir blushed and rubbed the side of his cheek, in awe at what had just happened and not quite ready to believe it himself. 

“Farewell, my lady.” He whispered knowing she could not hear him, but hoping his words would reach her. “I hope we meet again.”


End file.
